


Choose Your Faces Wisely

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Agnes nutter prophecies, Angst, Choose your faces wisely, Don't worry they survive it's canon, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley?"  Aziraphale's voice snaps him out of his thoughts. "Is everything alright?""Just thhinking" he half-hisses. Slowly, Aziraphale sinks into the couch cushion next to him."They'll come after us tomorrow" Crowley blurts out, perhaps reassured enough by Aziraphale's presence that he dares address his concerns out loud....will there be a sense of safety soon?





	Choose Your Faces Wisely

**Author's Note:**

> I s2g I love writing this so much, especially Aziraphale, for all his dialogue I can just hear Michael Sheen's voice acting it out in my head, I love this series so much

As they arrive in Crowley's flat, Crowley neatly sidesteps the holy water and goes to collapse on his living room couch.

It does, of course, give Aziraphale a mini heart attack to see the demon close to actual holy water, and he is quick to miracle it all away, check and double-check again that there is nothing left before going to join him.

 

Crowley himself miracled all the TVs around as some demons figured out how to contact him that way, and is now grimly staring into the distance.

(Well, really only the demons that are used enough to humans to try... Meaning, the now quite dead ones.

Still. Better safe than sorry.)

 

"Crowley?" 

Aziraphale's voice snaps him out of his thoughts. "Is everything alright?"

"Just thhinking" he half-hisses.

Slowly, Aziraphale sinks into the couch cushion next to him. 

"They'll come after us tomorrow" Crowley blurts out, perhaps reassured enough by Aziraphale's presence that he dares address his concerns out loud.

Aziraphale blanches as he thinks about what Michael and his lot might do to him for his disobedience- and then he thinks about what _Crowley's_ people might do to _him_ , and a shiver runs through him. Whatever the angels and archangels can come up with- what the demons will do will undoubtedly be worse.

 _Holy water,_ his mind is quickly to suggest, especially after he just cleaned up the one at Crowley's door. Goodness, there has to be something, anything, to spare his friend that fate? 

 

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Aziraphale pulls the- only slightly burned- piece of paper from his pocket and hands it over to Crowley. Agness Nutter's prophecies have never failed so far, and always ended up in the hands of whoever would need them the most...

" _Chose your faces wisely_ " the demon reads out loud. "The hell, angel? This doesn't even mean anything!"

He doesn't mean to snap at him, but the thought of losing Aziraphale is wrecking him, tearing on his sanity.

"Oh, quite the opposite!" Aziraphale chimes in, interrupting dark thoughts of falling and hellfire. "It's from the book- from the bookstore, the one you saved, and I am still really grateful for that, I believe I didn't think to say so earlier? It's just that there was such a terrible rush and-"

"Yeah yeah and we're still in a rush now, so if you'd get to the point?" 

"Oh! Right. It's one of her prophecies! Agnes Nutter, I know they're all terribly vague, but if we figure out what it means, she can help us! I'm sure of it!"

Crowley suppresses a groan as he notices how Aziraphale is once again trying to cling to his optimism, and, if the way he had clearly not believed himself about the bookshop still standing is any indication, probably not believing a word of what he is saying now, either. Isn't his own clear pessimism a lot healthier than that? Although of course neither approach is actually helping them now at all. If they want to survive, it seems, they need to figure out this riddle. And Crowley hates riddles. Well, unless he poses them himself. Or already knows the answer.

"Faces, faces- would it mean the faces of allies we could ask to help? Perhaps we should try to camouflage ourselves" the angel chuckles. "What a pity that they would still be able to tell us apart from actual humans if we were to change our physical appearance... Maybe it means the face of who we go to confess our sins to, anyone who wouldn't punish us as hard? Or-"

"Wait!" Crowley interrupts him. "Go back to the one before that!"

"I'm sorry?" Aziraphale blinks at him. "That was just a silly idea...?"

Put the demon smirks.

"We won't dress up as humans. We'll dress up as an angel and a demon, just as what they are looking for."

"Oh but they would surely keep looking for us, and- oh. _Oh_! 

"Indeed" Crowley is grinning now, absolutely sure of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep reading this but you're too uncoordinated to check your bookmark notifications (the way I am xD) or your email is way too flooded already (the way mine is), leave a comment and I'll let you know when I post the next chapter!


End file.
